


Boom

by MrsHamill



Series: Riding the Wheel of If [18]
Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Loving Marriage, M/M, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-09-04
Updated: 2005-09-04
Packaged: 2018-05-21 16:46:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6058657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsHamill/pseuds/MrsHamill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Explosions of all kinds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boom

**Author's Note:**

> Yet another short, 'day in the life' type story in the PostWheeliverse. You can blame this one on a conversation I had with Jax, about Obi-Wan's and Anakin's propensity for blowing things up. Thanks must be given to Claude, for a wonderful beta. She even found all the right legs for me. But don't blame her for errors, because I tweaked it afterwards, as usual.

Serving on a resource allocation sub-committee of the Council was about as far as Qui-Gon Jinn would go towards serving the Jedi Order -- in that capacity anyway -- and it was damned tiring. He had no idea why his fellow Jedi could be so fractious at times.  
  
He returned to his apartment at the dinner hour, looking forward to a nice dinner -- cooked by his husband, perhaps -- some quiet conversation, and then some serious snuggling leading, hopefully, to even more serious things in their bedroom. He'd received the package he'd sent for from Sinnisma earlier that day and was looking forward to using up another bottle of special scented and flavored oil. The first bottle -- a present from Obi-Wan along with a very, uh, _interesting_ dildo -- was used up within the first week of Obi-Wan's return from a short mission to Sinnisma.  
  
Not, of course, that they had too much sex. _That_ was patently impossible.  
  
But when Qui-Gon arrived home, it was to a dark apartment and no Obi-Wan. Vexed, he dropped the parcel he'd retrieved from the Quartermaster's on their bed, then stopped to think. There were no messages on the dataset. Since Obi-Wan wasn't home, where would he be?  
  
After just a moment's contemplation, he realized -- Loral AmKaRa was on a sensitive mission for the Senate, which meant his padawan, Anakin Skywalker, was home waiting for him. That meant that Obi-Wan was, no doubt, with Anakin, doing something that was probably extremely dirty and involving oil and machine parts and power supplies. Satisfied with his conclusion, he made some preparations in their bedroom then left, heading two levels down and one ring -- a square can't be a ring but no one knew why it was called that -- over.  
  
He turned out to be correct. He found Obi-Wan with Anakin in Loral's apartment, which looked like a bomb had gone off in it. Parts of something -- he had no idea what -- littered the common room, resting on every flat surface, the dirtier pieces fortunately sitting on what looked like old towels. There were two heads -- one ginger and one bright blond -- bent over the largest section of whatever it was, and their voices were murmuring about power couplings and crossed wires and things that usually gave Qui-Gon a headache. They didn't even notice Qui-Gon's arrival until he stood directly over them. Anakin finally looked up. "Master Qui-Gon!" he said with a smile.  
  
Qui-Gon shook his head at the mess. "I should have known," he said with quiet humor. "You've missed dinner, you know," he added to Obi-Wan.  
  
"Don't worry, I'm going to feed them," Sasha Fellis, Loral's mate, came back out of the kitchen in time to hear Qui-Gon's words. "You're welcome to stay too, Qui."  
  
"I suppose it's the only way I'm going to see my spouse tonight," Qui-Gon replied, and raised his eyebrow when Obi-Wan shot him a look. "What are you two doing, anyway?"  
  
As Anakin and Obi-Wan both started talking at the same time, describing how they were working on the engine to something or other, Qui-Gon realized his mistake and raised his hand. "No, never mind, I don't want to know," he said, chuckling. "Let me amend my question -- how soon will the two of you be done doing whatever you're doing?"  
  
Obi-Wan looked at Anakin, and then both grinned. Sasha out-and-out laughed, and Qui-Gon shook his head again. "Never mind," he said, then he turned to Sasha. "Let me help with dinner."  
  
They agreed to let 'the boys' eat dinner in the common room at the low cocktail table, though both insisted Obi-Wan and Anakin wash up first. Qui-Gon was always amused at how child-like his spouse could be when 'playing' with machinery, especially with Anakin. Obi-Wan was genuinely fond of the boy, and being with Anakin during Loral's absence filled a hole in Obi-Wan that Qui-Gon knew he couldn't fill. Neither of them had any desire to take a padawan at the moment, especially since Obi-Wan was still too busy struggling with the demons from his past, but Anakin was a close thing to it.  
  
Sasha had prepared a simple stir-fry and salad, easy for everyone to eat. Both Obi-Wan and Anakin dug into it with gusto, probably not even tasting what they were eating. There was a small part on the table with their plates, and Obi-Wan used his fork to point out various connectors to Anakin. "You don't want to get these crossed here, or put in the wrong size diodes feeding the power circuits. The circuitry here is touchy, and a feedback loop could cause an explosion."  
  
Anakin's head came up at that, and his eyes grew big. He looked much younger than his sixteen years at that moment. "A big explosion? I mean, would it involve just the power supply or would it take out all the couplings and feed down to the secondary fuel cells?"  
  
Obi-Wan frowned at first, then looked back down to whatever it was he was pointing to. "I think ... well, if you put in extra diodes, all oversized, removed the resistors and then overclocked the processors feeding the cells' timing coils ... "  
  
"You could get an even bigger explosion," Anakin said breathlessly. "Would that work with a 'saber, or maybe a blaster, you think? With a standard power supply?"  
  
"I don't know," Obi-Wan said, grabbing his slate off the floor and beginning a rough diagram. "If you fed the crystals' energy back along both couplings, crossed that with the feed wires from the power supply ... "  
  
"No, that wouldn't work," Anakin had said, already engrossed in whatever Obi-Wan was drawing. Sasha and Qui-Gon shared a horrified look. "You'd have to increase the output of the power supply to the cradles -- "  
  
"You could do that by eliminating this resistor, and then wiring directly from the -- "  
  
"Oh! Yeah, I see it, but then you would have to adjust the circuitry here, and here too, so that it wouldn't look for a bypass -- "  
  
"Yes, but that would be easy, and then if you used a combination of duranium sapphires and emeralds, and set up a feedback loop from the -- "  
  
"Wow! You could have a wizard explosion! Something like that could take out half the Temple!"  
  
"At least," Obi-Wan agreed enthusiastically. "And, if you doubled the power supply output -- say to that of a laser carbine -- then blocked the bleed circuit, you're easily talking about most of the Temple District."  
  
Obi-Wan and Anakin shared elated grins while Qui-Gon and Sasha, sitting at the nearby dinner table, had merely shuddered and looked at each other with resignation. "Has he always been like this?" she asked.  
  
"I don't know, actually, though I suspect it," Qui-Gon replied. Obi-Wan and Anakin, still engrossed in their diagram, ignored them. "Anakin certainly has been."  
  
"I'm telling you, Qui, it's something in human male genes," Sasha said, not for the first time. She stood and began collecting their plates now that they were finished.  
  
"Thank goodness it bypassed me, then," Qui-Gon replied. "Between Obi-Wan, Anakin and Maul, there's quite enough of that floating around." He passed her his own dirty place setting and followed her into the kitchen. "Speaking of which," he began, but Sasha interrupted him.  
  
"They've already commed him, and I understand he'll be here to play with them soon," she said, without inflection or looking up at him.  
  
Qui-Gon frowned as he examined her body language. He knew Sasha quite well now, and had a feeling ... "Sasha?" he asked.  
  
She stopped her motion at the sink and closed her eyes. "I'm sorry," she said softly. "I _like_ Maul, I really do ... it's just that ... "  
  
"You have difficulty getting past the memory of how he almost killed Loral," Qui-Gon said, equally softly.  
  
"It's ridiculous."  
  
"No, it's not," Qui-Gon disagreed gently. "Maul used to be a Sith, he used to be antitheses to all that we are."  
  
"But he isn't, now," Sasha argued. "I know that, intellectually, but emotionally ... "  
  
"I understand. I really do," he added when she turned and would have argued with him. "Look who I married," he said, and she chuckled.  
  
"Loral has made his peace with Maul, they're even friends now," Sasha mused, beginning to rinse the dishes. "I don't know why I still have problems."  
  
"For the same reason that Obi-Wan still has nightmares," Qui-Gon said reasonably. "Emotions ... We're supposed to release our emotions to the Force; the Code tells us to find our peace in doing so. How many of us can actually do that on a day-to-day basis, I wonder?" he asked, and she turned to him with a frown. "When we're on a mission, when it is critical we do so in order to be objective and calm in what we are doing and how we are doing it, yes. We do, almost automatically. But when we are home, with our loved ones, safe and secure here in the Temple, they sneak up on us. They are the emotions we feel we are entitled to, that we should feel -- that we _want_ to feel." He smiled, looking out into the explosion of a common room and the two 'boys' still bent over machinery, muttering away. "I love Obi-Wan with all my heart and soul -- as much as you love Loral. Should I release that to the Force? Should you?"  
  
"No ... !" she said, the denial coming quickly, as quickly as her apparent surprise over it.  
  
"No, of course not," he agreed. "And yet our caring for our spouses brings us more than just peaceful love." He grinned at her and she blushed, then chuckled. "I can attest to that."  
  
"Qui-Gon Jinn, you should have been a philosopher instead of a warrior," she said, giving him a sly glance.  
  
He laughed outright. "I wouldn't have the patience," he said.  
  
Moving closer, he began to help her load the dishes into the cleaning unit. They worked in silence for a while, until Sasha straightened and looked at him seriously. "So tell me, O wise one," she said, her face as serious as her words were frivolous, "any ideas on what I should do about this legacy of feeling I have for Maul? Besides releasing it to the Force, I mean, which obviously isn't working."  
  
Qui-Gon straightened and looked at her, giving her question serious thought for a moment. Finally, he reached out and cupped her cheek gently. "Tell him," he said, and she blinked in surprise. "Maul is far more perceptive that you can believe, Sasha. He probably already knows how you feel. Give him a chance to purge those emotions, to change them, and he will."  
  
She sighed and looked at her hands. "I'll try," she whispered finally.  
  
"That's all anyone can ask," he replied gently. "Well, except perhaps Yoda." Her smile in reply to his jibe was genuine and he relaxed; he hated having his friends at odds with each other.  
  
They finished clearing up and started the cleaning unit, talking about what spawned this burst of machinery work -- an old swoop-bike Anakin found while cleaning out a storage room -- and Loral's latest problems with the Senate. Anakin was chafing to go on real missions, but while Loral was doing the sensitive work he was, it was impossible. Loral's blood ties to Hhrrrrisssta meant that he was the best field operative currently in-Temple to do the work, to his displeasure.  
  
"He's becoming increasingly dissatisfied with the Rigellian delegation," Sasha told him, as they waited for tea to steep. "They seem to be picking fights with the Hhrrrrissstan delegation for no good reason."  
  
"I'm impressed with your accent," Qui-Gon told her, as he mulled her words. "Loral must be rubbing off on you."  
  
"Something certainly is," Sasha said, a mysterious smile playing around her mouth.  
  
Though Qui-Gon had some suspicions on that, he let it drop. "If Loral needs an unbiased opinion on the situation when he returns, tell him to comm me," he said. "I've been hearing some strange things about the Rigellians, and in light of our most recent mission -- "  
  
"The one no one will talk about," Sasha interrupted, one eyebrow raised.  
  
"The one no one will talk about," Qui-Gon repeated serenely, suppressing his smile, "I might be able to help him with it a bit."  
  
"I'll let him know," Sasha said, looking up as the door chime sounded.  
  
Anakin bounded to his feet and threw the door open to reveal Maul, who was immediately tugged into the room. Anakin was talking to him at a ferocious rate, and Maul threw a smile over his head -- or rather, around him, since Anakin had gone through a growth-spurt and was taller than anyone in the room but Qui-Gon now -- to Qui-Gon and Sasha. "Ah, good," Qui-Gon murmured, sipping his tea. "Now that Maul is here, I have hopes that I might be able to drag Obi-Wan away from this fascinating project."  
  
"You'll have to have a very good reason," Sasha said, laughing.  
  
"I think I can persuade him," Qui-Gon replied, raising his voice slightly so that Obi-Wan would be bound to hear. "You see, I received a package today, from Sinnisma."  
  
Sasha gasped and her eyes grew big. Qui-Gon noted that Obi-Wan's head whipped around so fast he should have gotten whiplash. "From Sinnisma?" Sasha stage-whispered. "What is it? Edible underthings?"  
  
Qui-Gon gave her an incredulous look. "Sasha!" he said quietly, with a significant glance at Anakin, who was still happily babbling away with Maul. Obi-Wan, he was gratified to note, was now paying attention to _their_ conversation instead of whatever greasy thing he had in his hands.  
  
"Body paints," Sasha guessed again, grinning in delight. "Tell me!"  
  
"No!" Qui-Gon said, laughing. "It's personal, Sasha!"  
  
"Oh, I know what it is," she said, her eyes dancing. "Body _oils_."  
  
"Sasha ... " Qui-Gon knew he must be turning red because Sasha clapped her hands and giggled.  
  
By this time, they'd drawn the attention of Maul and Anakin, who were looking at them curiously, and Obi-Wan, of course, who was staring at Qui-Gon with a very speculative look on his face.  
  
"Where's Sinnisma?" Anakin asked, and, oddly enough, it was Maul who responded.  
  
"It's part of the Matowenzi Alliance, Anakin," he said. "It's known for its very odd exports and its beautiful artwork. You should look it up on the dataset, as the Matowenzi Alliance is a very influential part of the Republic."  
  
Anakin wrinkled up his nose. "Artwork?" he said, sounding highly dubious.  
  
"That, among other things," Obi-Wan said, his voice very wry. He hadn't taken his eyes off Qui-Gon until he spoke, then he turned to Anakin. "I think, since Maul is here, I'll leave the rest of this work in his capable hands."  
  
"Master Obi-Wan!" Anakin protested. "Don't you want to help us? I want to get this swoop fixed by the time Master Loral comes back, to surprise him."  
  
"I'm sure you'll have it done by then," Obi-Wan said with a grin at both Maul and Anakin. "But don't stay up all night, and listen to Master Sasha too."  
  
"Yes, sir," Anakin replied, sounding both disappointed and resigned. But then he looked up at Maul with a grin. "Let me tell you about the wizard explosions Master Obi-Wan and I figured out," he said.  
  


* * *

  
It was a good ten minutes before they left, however, since Obi-Wan had to -- yet again -- wash his hands. Luckily, Obi-Wan was generally fastidious in other ways, and his clothing -- old tunics and pants -- were relatively unscathed. There was a small smear of dark grease on his left cheekbone above his beard but for some reason Qui-Gon found that endearing, and didn't tell him about it.  
  
They walked slowly back to their apartment, hand-in-hand. The wide corridors were lightly filled as usual with Jedi making their way home or out to assignments, but it was still quiet enough for them to carry on a private conversation.  
  
"I think Sasha is pregnant," Qui-Gon said at one point, and Obi-Wan looked at him in surprised delight.  
  
"You think? Did she say anything?"  
  
"Well, she hinted, and her Force aura seems to have changed. They're at least trying," Qui-Gon replied.  
  
"That would be wonderful," Obi-Wan said with a smile. "Let's see ... a cross between a human and a Hhrrrriss. I don't think I've ever seen one."  
  
"Leave it to them to be unique," Qui-Gon chuckled. "Sasha is still dealing with her feelings over Maul. I hope she can come to a resolution."  
  
"She will," Obi-Wan replied with confidence. "She's too honest with herself to continue to carry a grudge. Loral said he was going to make sure she came to the next sparring match he had with Maul, before Maul learns too much and manages to trounce him."  
  
"To be truthful, I do understand her feelings," Qui-Gon mused. "If I were in her situation, I think I'd feel a bit -- well, uneasy, I suppose." They walked in silence for a few moments, nodding to acquaintances as they neared their quarters. "Maul is a good friend and a good man, and it's hardly his fault that we have to overcome our reticence based on his past -- something that was quite beyond his control."  
  
"It certainly took me a while ... and some extraordinary circumstances," Obi-Wan replied soberly. After a moment, he gave Qui-Gon a sly, sideways glance. "So, you'd be as possessive as Sasha's been, huh?" he asked playfully, referring to how Sasha wouldn't let Loral out of her sight for the first few days after finding out who Maul was.  
  
"At least," Qui-Gon replied placidly. "Perhaps more." They were nearly to their quarters.  
  
"More?" Obi-Wan's expression was both incredulous and teasing, and Qui-Gon found himself hard pressed to maintain his calm demeanor. "I find it difficult to believe such a stoic Jedi master could be as overprotective and dominating as all that," he said, with such feigned nonchalance that Qui-Gon couldn't withhold his snort of amusement as they walked into their apartment.  
  
He turned, gently crowding Obi-Wan back against the now-closed front door. "Couldn't be overprotective or dominating, hmm?" he asked softly, pressing his body against his lover's. "I think I can disprove that." He bent his head to take Obi-Wan's mouth gently, letting his spouse set the intensity. Obi-Wan responded with enthusiasm and a soft moan.  
  
Qui-Gon smiled into the kiss, feeling Obi-Wan's growing length against his thigh. It wasn't often that he took the lead in their lovemaking, which normally suited him just fine. Obi-Wan had understandable issues about being controlled during sex, and Qui-Gon cheerfully admitted that he liked being dominated -- particularly by Obi-Wan, who did it so well. Qui-Gon was a bottom to Obi-Wan's top, and a happy one at that.  
  
But every now and then, they liked turning the tables, and it looked like this night would be one of those thens.  
  
Continuing to kiss and press his body against Obi-Wan's, Qui-Gon let his arousal grow, letting it feed on their kiss. He was very thorough in his tour of Obi-Wan's mouth, missing nothing in his remapping of the familiar territory, and Obi-Wan was appreciative, given his panting moans of pleasure.  
  
While it would be nice to stand at the front door and kiss his Obi-Wan for the rest of his life, he had other plans. Moving from Obi-Wan's lips to his ear, Qui-Gon nipped gently and swiped his tongue over the lobe. Obi-Wan gasped and his back arched. "This way," Qui-Gon whispered huskily, pulling Obi-Wan away from the door and through their common room. He kept up the sensual assault as they moved towards the bedroom, nuzzling and kissing Obi-Wan's neck, as well as loosening his belt, using the Force to direct them as he walked backwards.  
  
Once into their bedroom, Qui-Gon reversed their positions and gently but firmly pushed Obi-Wan back until they reached the bed. "You are wearing too many clothes," he growled, pulling Obi-Wan's tunic up and off his body. In short order, Obi-Wan was naked, smiling in delight and very, very aroused.  
  
"Right, then," Qui-Gon murmured, letting his gaze rake up and down Obi-Wan's torso in appreciation. "Down you go." He gently pushed Obi-Wan and, with a judicious use of the Force to keep him from falling, got him lying on the side of the bed, with his feet still on the floor. Qui-Gon bent over and straddled Obi-Wan, lifting his hands and arms up above his head. "Leave them there, now," Qui-Gon said softly, beginning to kiss his way around Obi-Wan's neck and chest.  
  
Obi-Wan groaned but complied, closing his eyes and arching his back as Qui-Gon continued to kiss and caress everywhere but the one place Obi-Wan obviously wanted him to go. It was a bit of a struggle, but Qui-Gon managed to pull off his own tunic while he tasted Obi-Wan, deeply appreciating the musky scent of his lover's skin. "Qui-Gon, please!" Obi-Wan whispered, his breath as shaky as his body.  
  
"All in good time, love," Qui-Gon replied absently, lifting Obi-Wan's leg and bestowing a kiss on the arch of his foot.  
  
He continued kissing his way up that leg, propping it upon his bare shoulder as he approached the middle of Obi-Wan's body. He noticed with pleasure that Obi-Wan's hands -- still above his head -- were clenched in the bedspread fiercely, and the entire long column of Obi-Wan's neck was exposed to his view, as Obi-Wan threw his head back and moaned again.  
  
Gently leaning in, Qui-Gon used his other shoulder to push Obi-Wan's other leg up and out, so that his love's center was completely exposed. Obi-Wan's penis was hard, red and quivering, much as the rest of his body was at that moment. Qui-Gon was fairly certain that Obi-Wan hadn't noticed the preparations he'd made earlier that evening, and so the brush of Qui-Gon's oily fingers against his opening made Obi-Wan jump.  
  
"More oil!" he panted. "You got us more oil!"  
  
"Um-hmm," Qui-Gon replied, his slick fingers caressing the sensitive patch of skin behind Obi-Wan's balls and above his opening. Then he circled that tiny hole, which opened readily for him, allowing him to dip his fingers into it and spread the oil he bore.  
  
With intense concentration, Qui-Gon continued to slowly -- apparently, far too slowly for his mate's peace of mind -- prepare Obi-Wan to be entered. He went back to the little dish of oil on the bedside table repeatedly, dipping into it and coating first two, then three fingers, before removing them from Obi-Wan's body altogether.  
  
He cut off an incipient wail from his mate by taking his mouth in a hard kiss, pressing Obi-Wan's leg back, carefully avoiding a cramped muscle. He was pleased when Obi-Wan didn't move his arms but instead kissed Qui-Gon back frantically, using his mouth to urge him down. Qui-Gon let himself be captured for a moment, while he reached for and grabbed the other thing he had left on the small table, letting his still-oily fingers coat it.  
  
Finally breaking away from Obi-Wan's lips, he again kissed his way down his lover's body, this time stopping to nuzzle and lick the angry-looking erection. Obi-Wan gasped and his hips started jerking. "Now, now," Qui-Gon murmured, putting one hand on Obi-Wan's hip to hold him down while the other put the smooth, green dildo at his opening. "Are you ready?" he said quietly, his mouth scant inches above Obi-Wan's cock.  
  
"F-f-f-for what?" Obi-Wan stuttered. His body was bowstring-taut and despite Qui-Gon's quelling hand, he was still wiggling.  
  
"For this," Qui-Gon replied, gently pressing the dildo into Obi-Wan's slick, loose opening.  
  
"Oh gods ... " Obi-Wan said in a gasping whisper. As Qui-Gon pushed the dildo carefully inside him, Obi-Wan began to keen and his body began to shake even harder. One leg was still propped on Qui-Gon's shoulder, and the other he splayed out until he was completely open. When Qui-Gon gently sucked Obi-Wan's erection into his mouth, Obi-Wan nearly screamed.  
  
Smiling at the obvious effect he was having on his lover, Qui-Gon swallowed around the large phallus in his mouth, letting the taste of pre-come flood his senses. One hand gently pressed the large dildo deeper into Obi-Wan as his other continued to hold Obi-Wan down -- if he hadn't been doing so, Obi-Wan would have trembled himself right off the bed.  
  
The dildo was halfway in when it must have scraped over Obi-Wan's prostate gland. The organ in Qui-Gon's mouth seemed to swell, and Qui-Gon could feel the heat of it searing the back of his mouth. Knowing it would drive his mate to a higher state of arousal, he slowed down, carefully bumping the dildo in further in tiny increments, lovingly bathing Obi-Wan's cock with his tongue, humming gently in the back of his throat.  
  
He so enjoyed having his mate like this -- all spread out like a feast, quivering and shaking in his excitement and passion. The taste of Obi-Wan on his tongue was exquisite, musky and piquant like the finest wine; irresistible. Qui-Gon let his lips slip down, swallowed, then slowly drew back up, all the while playing with the dildo which was now shoved quite far up into Obi-Wan -- who was gasping and panting like a poorly maintained freighter trying to lift off. Qui-Gon was pleased to know that Obi-Wan was apparently quite beyond language skills; incapable of even begging coherently.  
  
The sweat was dripping off Obi-Wan and his whimpers were taking on a decidedly desperate edge when Qui-Gon finally took pity on him. Realizing it wouldn't take much, Qui-Gon sucked Obi-Wan's erection deeply into his mouth and swallowed, humming again in pleasure. Simultaneously, he began a gentle thrusting with the dildo, and sure enough, Obi-Wan lost complete control as he came in Qui-Gon's mouth. His muscles were taut and strained and his mouth was open in a soundless shriek of ecstasy -- through the Force, Qui-Gon could feel his overwhelming rapture flooding the room.  
  
Gradually, the intense climax faded, leaving Obi-Wan limp and sated. Qui-Gon carefully removed the dildo and gave Obi-Wan's penis one last kiss as he stood, a little stiff from bending for so long. His own erection throbbed quietly, and, placing the dildo back on the bedside table, he shucked out of his pants and sat next to Obi-Wan on the bed. Obi-Wan's eyes blinked slowly open, and Qui-Gon couldn't keep the smirk of accomplishment off his face at the incredibly satiated look in those eyes.  
  
After a few more moments, Obi-Wan opened his mouth. "Wow," he croaked.  
  
Qui-Gon grinned broadly. "'Wow?' That's all you can say?" he teased.  
  
"Hunh," Obi-Wan added, after a deep, somewhat shaky, breath.  
  
"Nice to know I've still got it," Qui-Gon chuckled. "Though, of course, you've left me high and dry." He pushed his erection into Obi-Wan's side as he spoke, then leaned over to kiss Obi-Wan's still lax lips.  
  
When Qui-Gon pulled away, Obi-Wan dragged his eyelids up again, giving Qui-Gon a dreamily sated look. "Give me a minute to find my brains," he slurred, his voice sounding rough. "And I'll reciprocate."  
  
"Take your time, love," Qui-Gon said, caressing the lightly furred chest of his husband and tweaking one nipple. "I was thinking you might like to ride me while I've got that thing inside me," he suggested, his voice as nonchalant as he could make it. "But if you need time to recover ... "  
  
The sudden light in Obi-Wan's eyes was definitely predatory at the suggestion. "Go wash it," he growled, struggling to push himself upright. "Never suggest anything like that unless you're serious, Qui-Gon," he added with a grin, as his spouse grabbed the dildo stood.  
  
"Who says I'm not serious?" Qui-Gon said. He bent again and gave Obi-Wan a deep kiss. He loved it when Obi-Wan rode him. "I'll be right back." As he went into their 'fresher, he added, "Actually, I think ordering _three_ bottles of oil demonstrates my level of seriousness."  
  
Obi-Wan's gasp was audible even over the running water. "Get back in here," he demanded, and Qui-Gon hastened to comply.  
  
No, they didn't have too much sex, Qui-Gon thought to himself as he hurried back to his bed and his mate. Utterly impossible.  
  
... But it was a lofty goal to aim for!

end


End file.
